Second Chance
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: "I love you Miyagi, but I just don't think I want to try loving you, Shinobu is enough for me anymore." And with that Shinobu left. Note: going to sensei's grave didn't happen. Hiroki and Nowaki aren't together here… Yet. AU Slight NxS Main pairing MxS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first ever Junjou Romantica story so I hope you guys would go easy on me and tell me what you guys think. This story would be all about my favorite Junjou pair which is Junjou Terrorist Miyagi and Shinobu, just couldn't get enough of them.**

**Disclaimer's Note: Don't own Junjou Romantica if I did there would be more Junjou Terro on it! Hahaha!!!**

**~oOo~**

**Title: Second Chance **

**Summary: I love you Miyagi, but I just don't think I want to try loving you, Shinobu is enough for me anymore. And with that Shinobu left. Note: going to I sensei's grave didn't happen. Also in this story Hiroki and Nowaki aren't together here… Yet.**

_**Note:  
Italic- is for memory**_

**~oOo~**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_**Hey Brat**_

Shinobu moaned as he felt Miyagi entered him with a swift powerful thrust. Wrapping both his arms securely around Miyagi's neck, Shinobu tried to concentrate on what he and Miyagi was doing now and forget about the decision he had made that morning.

_**I don't know if this is "love" or not and I don't have a clue about this "fate" thing.**_

"Miyagi, harder! I want to feel you, all of you." Shinobu pleaded as tears started to fall in his eyes, Shinobu not knowing if the tears are from the pleasure or the pain of what he would be doing later when Miyagi is asleep.

_**But all I know is… I think I want to try loving you, Shinobu**_

Miyagi hearing Shinobu's plea that as what Shinobu had asked, he started to pound relentlessly into Shinobu at the same time licking away the tears that was falling down Shinobu's face.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu finally cried out as he orgasm bringing Miyagi to the edge with him. "I love you Miyagi." Shinobu said as he lay on the bed with Miyagi.

"I know." Miyagi simply answered as sleep slowly embraced him.

**~oOo~**

**2 hours later…**

Takatsuki Shinobu stood beside the bed fully dress watching his soon-to-be-ex-lover sleeping on the bed, he wanted to reach out to the man on the bed but was afraid that if he do then he might lose his resolved that had taken him a long time to build. He wanted to kiss Miyagi and just hold him in his arms pretending that everything about their relationship is okay, but sadly he can't for he decided that being in a one-sided relationship would be bad for both him and Miyagi in the long run. And that is why he was doing this, leaving Miyagi for good.

"I love you Miyagi, but I just don't think I want to try loving you, Shinobu is enough for me anymore." Shinobu whispered close to Miyagi's ear and with just a flying kiss towards the laying man. Shinobu left Miyagi's apartment with all his belonging leaving behind nothing that would have indicated that he had live their once for 2 years. All he had left behind is his heart and a piece of letter asking for Miyagi not to contact him or even find him.

'As if he would try to contact me or even find me.' Shinobu thought looking back at the house he had live, it would never be home because home is supposed to be where the love is.

**Well there's the first chapter, it can also be a one-shot, anyway tell me if I should continue it or not. I already have Chapter two in mind but I want to hear from you guys first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanking for those who had read and reviewed to tell me to continue. Also I would like to thank someone who had reviewed although he/she had criticized my work.**

**Tero-Fan:**

**Thanks for the criticized, but I got to tell you that with my busy schedule I can't really have a time to write and had someone beta my work and so far with so many stories I had written, you are the first one who had problem reading my story. But thanks anyway for reading. **

**As for you thinking that this story might be Miyagi and Hiroki, I think I would post my story under the right category, if this would be Miyagi and Hiroki I would have post this story under both their names but I didn't instead I post it under Miyagi and Shinobu because they are the main pairing.**

**As for Miyagi saying "I'll try loving you" or whatever else you had written, it my story and the "I'll try loving you" part is important to my story.**

**Thanks for reading but please don't give me an ultimatum that you'll read my story if I follow what you want, although I know you meant well it's just that I can't accommodate you since I got a lot on my plate.**

**NOTE:**

**Shinobu is studying in NYU, New York. **

**WARNING: **

**For the first few chapters, there would be NowakiXShinobu lovey-dovey scenes.**

**Lots of Flashback**

**And characters are OC as well. Since I want to emphasis on the difference between having Miyagi as a lover and having Nowaki as a lover, beside this is crucial o the story.**

**~oOo~**

**RECAP:**

**2 hours later…**

Takatsuki Shinobu stood beside the bed fully dress watching his soon-to-be-ex-lover sleeping on the bed, he wanted to reach out to the man on the bed but was afraid that if he do then he might lose his resolved that had taken him a long time to build. He wanted to kiss Miyagi and just hold him in his arms pretending that everything about their relationship is okay, but sadly he can't for he decided that being in a one-sided relationship would be bad for both him and Miyagi in the long run. And that is why he was doing this, leaving Miyagi for good.

"I love you Miyagi, but I just don't think I want to try loving you, Shinobu is enough for me anymore." Shinobu whispered close to Miyagi's ear and with just a flying kiss towards the laying man. Shinobu left Miyagi's apartment with all his belonging leaving behind nothing that would have indicated that he had live their once for 2 years. All he had left behind is his heart and a piece of letter asking for Miyagi not to contact him or even find him.

'As if he would try to contact me or even find me.' Shinobu thought looking back at the house he had live, it would never be home because home is supposed to be where the love is.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 2: 6 Years Later**

**6 years later, New York.**

"Shinobu, have you finish packing already?" Kusama Nowaki asked as he entered their shared bedroom.

"Just some more clothes then I'm finish." Shinobu said looking up from folding his clothes and putting it in inside his suitcase. "How about you?" Shinobu asked looking at his lover who took one of Shinobu's unfolded shirt and started folding it before putting it inside Shinobu's suitcase.

"I finish this morning, and I already pack our books and other stuff for when the shipment company come and pick them up." Nowaki answered not stopping from what his doing.

"Thanks for doing my share." Shinobu said leaning forward to give a quick kiss on Nowaki's lips.

The peck Shinobu gave Nowaki turned into a full blown make out session when Nowaki decided to pull Shinobu towards him making Shinobu sit on his lap with both arms wrap around Nowaki's neck, while Nowaki's arms are wrap around Shinobu's waist.

Nowaki broke their kiss and started to nip and lick Shinobu's neck, making Shinobu moaned with pleasure.

"God, I can't get enough of you." Nowaki said as he kiss Shinobu slipping his tongue inside of Shinobu's mouth while gently laying Shinobu down their bed.

Nowaki slowly undress Shinobu while kissing the flesh that was being expose, all Shinobu could do is moan in pure pleasure. As Shinobu moaned again as he feel the pleasure being given to him by Nowaki, he couldn't help but think how Nowaki was different from his former lover Miyagi, where Nowaki's love making is gentle, full of love and pleasure for both party, Miyagi is more on the rough side and pleasure to himself.

'Shinobu stop thinking of that old man again, his someone who deserve all your thinking time.' Shinobu's told himself and as Nowaki entered him all thought concerning said old man vanish leaving behind a wanton Shinobu pleading Nowaki for more, harder and deeper thrust, which said lover delivered still with the gentleness that said Nowaki.

Shinobu didn't know how or when Nowaki had gotten rid of his clothes or prepared him but as he and Nowaki made love for the 3rd time that day, Shinobu couldn't help but think back on how he and Nowaki had met 6 years ago.

**~oOo~**

**(FLASHBACK 1)**

**2 MONTHS UPON ARRIVING IN NYU…**

Shinobu sat on one of the campus bench head bent crying as he remember Miyagi, and how part of him is regretting leaving the man. When he left Miyagi he was so sure that he couldn't live in a life full of one-sided love and wishful thinking, but now that he was finally free from all those, part of him had started regretting. But then again, maybe the reason why he was crying is because he heard from his sister Risako last night that his ex-lover Miyagi was seen dating a woman, that only shows that Miyagi isn't even affected with his sudden departure, Shinobu knew that he shouldn't be crying or hurt because he had already expected that, but expecting and it truly happening are two different things and no matter how hard he prepare himself for that, let's just say there's no preparation that could stop what his feeling right now. And as Shinobu sat on the bench, he did the only thing he knew that could help him get rid of his feelings, he cried while wrapping his arms around him, not very concerned about his surrounding since school starts 2 weeks and the campus is basically deserted except from a handful of student that went to the dorms early like him.

Nowaki walked out of the medical building and towards the dormitory, as he pass by he heard someone sobbing, and somehow he could tell that the person sobbing was in great pain, so instead of heading towards the dormitory he decided to follow the sobbing sound and found a young man crying his eyes out while trying to comfort oneself. Nowaki stood there for a second before he decided that whoever this person is needed someone to cry on, so he walk in front of the sobbing man and handed him his clean handkerchief making the crying man look up at him.

"Why don't you use this to dry your tears." Nowaki said and when said man didn't reponsed, Nowakii gently unwrap the man's arms that he was using to bring comfort to himself and gently put his handkerchief on the crying man's hand.

"Thanks." Shinobu said when his brain had finally worked again while he slowly dried his tears with the handkerchief. When his face was dry Shinobu was about to thank the stranger but he choke on his words and tears started to fall again and he seems like he couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay, whatever it is, it's going to be okay, I know we don't know each other but I'm willing to lend you a listening ear if you needed." Nowaki said wrapping his arms around the crying man without even thinking what people would think about the both of them if they got seen by other people.

"I don't know why I'm crying, I shouldn't be crying since I've expected that it would happen but I just can't stop the pain, I love him so much and to learn that he really wasn't able to love me for all the 2 years we'd been together hurts so much. Was it hard to asked him to love me back, I gave everything to him, love him so much, but still in the end, it was still not enough for him to love me back." Shinobu said, he didn't know why he was saying it to a total stranger but he felt warm, safe and love when the stranger hug him 3 things that he wanted to feel when Miyagi hug him but sadly wasn't there.

Nowaki didn't know what to say, he wondered if it was okay to tell the crying man that he made a mistake of loving whoever it is that he loves so much that he left nothing to himself. Instead he cradled the crying man until said man calm down and finally both where able to talk properly with each other.

"Thank you for listening to me and comforting me even though we're both a stranger to each other, I'm Takatsuki Shinobu from Japan." Shinobu introduce himself while holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Kusama Nowaki, I'm a student here, I study medicine to become a doctor and I'm also from japan." Nowaki introduce himself in return while shaking the hand that was offered to him.

"It's nice meeting you Nowaki." Shinobu said breaking the hand shake.

"You too Shinobu, and if you want I would like to be your friend."

"I like that very much."

**~oOo~**

**(FLASHBACK 2)**

**3 YEARS LATER UPON ARRIVING IN NYU…**

Shinobu woke up in his bed with a ranging hangover. He blink his eyes open for a coupke of times trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, when he finally get the sleep off, he realize that he wasn't in his bed or in his dormitory, he also realized that he was naked and that someone's arms are wrap around his waist. Just what the fuck happened last night, all he can remember is Nowaki asking him to go to one of his friends party and drinking a lot of juice which he now realize must be lace with alcohol.

Shinobu tried to moved away from the arms that was wrap around his waist so that he could turn around and see who was the person spooning him from behind, although he had a sinking suspicion he already knew the person due to said person's distinctive cologne. As Shinobu moves he can't help but cried out from pain, his lower back especially around his butt area are burning in pain. His outburst had woken the person behind him.

"Shinobu, are you okay?" Nowaki said as he woke up and realized their situation.

"Yeah, I… we… uhm…" Shinobu said looking for the right words to explain to Nowaki what had happen just in case he didn't know.

"Don't worry Shinobu, I know what had happened." Nowaki said trying to calm Shinobu who he can see is starting to panic.

Shinobu suddenly got off the bed without even giving another thought about his burning back all he can think of is the memory of him and Miyagi having sex which started to flash in his mind. He began panicking pacing back and forth trying to rid the images, not wanting to remember any of it, at the same time forgetting about his naked state.

Nowaki watch Shinobu of a couple of minutes before he decided he needed to calm Shinobu and find out why he was panicking. While at the same time thinking Shinobu might be panicking because the two of them just had sex.

"Shinobu, stop, talk to me, I'm listening." Nowaki said as he stood in front of Shinobu in his birthday suit.

"I just, I… I don't want this." Shinobu said looking up at Nowaki.

"Us having sex?" Nowaki asked a little hurt since for the past years he had started to develop feelings towards Shinobu.

"No, I mean, this me, I don't like it, this me that is currently remembering everything between me and that person." Shinobu said as he look Nowaki in the eyes and Nowaki could see the pain and grief dancing on Shinobu's eyes. "I want to forget everything about him." Shinobu said as tears started to form, but before it could fall, Shinobu was shock when he felt arms wrap around his waist and his lips being sealed with a kiss by Nowaki himself. "Nowaki?" Shinobu murmured looking at Nowaki with questioning eyes instead of the tear filled one just moment ago.

"I love you Shinobu, and I want to go out with you at the same time help you forget that person. I just need to you give me a chance to do it. Just say yes and I promise that I'll take care of you and love you." Nowaki said not breaking eye contact.

Shinobu look back at Nowaki's eyes trying to see any sign of a lie but he saw nothing but truthfulness. A part of him was stopping him from agreeing since the situation is a lot like his situation before with that person. However a part of him is insisting that this was the right thing to do, to accept Nowaki and to open his heart to love again, and in the end he had listen to the later part of his rationality and said, "I want to forget him and I know that he had said the same thing when he had stop me in the airport back then but I know that I'm different from him and I know that I'll be able to learn to love you because, honestly, you're not that hard to love in the first place." And with that Shinobu kiss Nowaki while wrapping his arms around Nowaki's neck. Nowaki tightened his hold around Shinobu's waist and both kiss passionately.

**~oOo~**

**(FLASHBACK 3)**

**3 YEARS LATER AFTER FLASHBACK 2…**

It was Shinobu and Nowaki's anniversary and both of them just came home from their dinner date and was now standing on their shared bedroom (They decided to moved together a week before).

"Nowaki, I love you." Shinobu whispered freezing Nowaki stiff.

"Did I heard you right?" Nowaki asked after a few minutes of silence wishing that he had heard right, that Shinobu had said he love him. Shinobu never tell him he love him, he never reply when Nowaki say he loves Shinobu, according to Shinobu the time he say the word means the day that he had truly move on and is finally in love with Nowaki.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to say it but I love you Nowaki, so, so much." Shinobu said as he kissed Nowaki who seems like was frozen in happiness. "Make love to me Nowaki." Shinobu whispered as he resumed kissing Nowaki and wrapping his arms around Nowaki's neck.

Nowaki who had snap from his frozen state kiss back, he lifted Shinobu off the floor and laid him on top of their bed. This would be the first time they had sex, after their drunken sex all those years ago, both never did it again, Nowaki said that he would only make love to Shinobu when said person returns his feelings.

For Shinobu everything seems like a blur, one minute they were kissing and touching each other, the next he was naked and Nowaki was on top of him in the same state. He moaned as he felt Nowaki pump his erection and he cried out once he felt Nowaki tongue had lick his erection from bottom to top and started sucking on his mushroom head while at the same time playing with his slit.

"Nowaki!" Shinobu cried out as he burrow his right hand on Nowaki's hair while his left grip the sheets so hard that his knuckles turn pale.

Nowaki continued his suction waiting for Shinobu to be near the edge of his orgasm before stopping and waiting for Shinobu to calm down and doing it again. He did it for a couple of times, driving Shinobu crazy and begging for Nowaki to stop his teasing and make love to him in which Nowaki complied. Nowaki didn't stop pumping Shinobu but instead of licking Shinobu, Nowaki raise Shinobu's lower body so that Shinobu's buttocks is align with Nowaki's face and from their Nowaki unceremoniously spread Shinobu's buttocks with one hand and thrust his tongue in Shinobu's hole as far as it could go.

"Kyaaa!!!!" Shinobu moaned out as his orgasm hit him. "Sorry." Shinobu whispered as he tried to get some air to his lungs.

"It's okay, tonight is for you love. However I must ask do you want to continue?" Nowaki said watching a breathless Shinobu at the same time well aware of the fact that his hard shaft twitches from excitement.

"I want you Nowaki, now, so no more teasing." Shinobu said as he wrap his arms around Nowaki's neck bringing Nowaki towards him and kissing him on the lips.

Nowaki kiss Shinobu back while he blindly reach out to the night stand next to their bed and search for the hand lotion he knew Shinobu kept there for dryness of skin during winter. Once he felt the familiar tube, he opened the cap and squeezes an ample amount in his fingers, once his fingers were coated, Nowaki slid one of his finger inside Shinobu making Shinobu moaned and as Nowaki moves his finger in and out of Shinobu making Shinobu get used to that feel he started adding another finger then another until 3 of his finger is moving smoothly in and out of Shinobu while Shinobu was moaning for more. Once Nowaki was sure that Shinobu was well prepared, he squeeze some more lotion in his hand and began coating his erection with it, after his erection is well coated, he took his fingers out of Shinobu and slowly entered Shinobu who on the other hand had tightened his hold around Nowaki's neck while at the same time moaning from the feeling of being stretch and being full.

"Moved." Shinobu murmured when Nowaki had stop and let him adjust to his size.

"I love you Shinobu." Nowaki said as he unwrap Shinobu's hand around his neck and interlace both their hand above Shinobu's head and slowly started to thrust in and out of Shinobu's tight hole.

"More." Shinobu moaned out which Nowaki did, thrust deeper and harder inside Shinobu but still keeping the slow pace. With each thrust, Nowaki hit Shinobu's prostate straight on. Making Shinobu moaned while his hole tightens around Nowaki's shaft with each hit. Before both knew it Shinobu came with a load cry while bringing Nowaki with him.

"I love you Nowaki." Shinobu panted out as he looks at the man on top of him.

"Love you to love." Nowaki said kissing Shinobu before pulling out and lying beside Shinobu.

"Love?" Shinobu asked lying on the side facing Nowaki.

"Yup, I decided that, that's what I'm going to call you." Nowaki said as he gathered Shinobu against him.

"I like that, love." Shinobu replied planting a quick kiss on Nowaki's lips before lying his head on Nowaki's chest and drifted off to sleep. Nowaki smiled at those word before giving Shinobu a quick kiss on the forehead and drifted off to sleep as well.

**~oOo~**

**PRESENT DAY…**

Nowaki and Shinobu lay on their bed exhausted after the bout of sex. Both decided to continue on packing later once they had their dinner. As they laid there in the bed in each other arms Nowaki broke the silence with his question.

"Are you excited to go home love?" Nowaki asked waiting for his lovers answer with didn't take so long.

"Of course I'm excited; it's been 6 years since I last saw them." Shinobu said and Nowaki could hear the excitement on his voice. For the last 6 years that Shinobu went to America, not once did he visit his parents in Japan and due to their busy schedule, his parents wasn't able to visit him in the states either, their only means of communication was the occasional e-mails and phone calls. "Also, I'm excited since, I'm now going to help my dad run the school, which he always wanted and for the fact that you are going to be working as a fully fledge pediatrician in Japan's top hospital. Which by the way, I'm very proud of you for being invited to join their staff there. And last but not the least I'm excited to finally introduce you to them personally, they saw your picture when I send it to them and I did talk about you to them but you and my parents meeting personally are different." Shinobu added as he remember his phone call 4 years ago when he had told his whole family that he was gay, they were shock by his revelation but it didn't last long, his family had accepted who he was and he was thankful for that, Not only did they accepted his orientation but his parents was worried for him, afraid the he might not be able to find a man who would love him, that matter was settled when he told his parents that Nowaki and how they were dating. His parents had asked him questions about Nowaki and in the end of their phone conversation, one thing was clear his parents is happy for him and is very eager to meet Nowaki, who his mother said would be her future son-in-law.

"I'm excited to meet your parents as well love." Nowaki said as he tightened his hold on Shinobu, "I wanted them to know how much I love you." Nowaki said kissing Shinobu's forehead.

"I love you too." Shinobu said giving a quick kiss on Nowaki's bare chest.

"Good, now close your eyes and rest for an hour, then I'll take you out for dinner before we resume packing. The day after tomorrow would be a big day." Nowaki said and both went to sleep for an hour.

**~oOo~**

**Wow. It had taken me a long time to update. I'm sorry about that, it's just that with the entire interview I'm going through to find a job, I was lucky to be able to write story still. Anyway I'll try updating soon but not promising. Hopefully you guys would still be there. As always thanks for the review on the first chapter and please review again in this chapter and tell me what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm finally making a comeback for this story, although update will be far in between since got work 6 days a weeks, and once I'm home so tired to type already. Anyway on with the story and I hope you guys are still there for this story!**

**NOTE:**

**For the first few chapters, there would be NowakiXShinobu lovey-dovey scenes.**

**And characters are OC as well. Since I want to emphasis on the difference between having Miyagi as a lover and having Nowaki as a lover, beside this is crucial to the story.**

**RECAP:**

**PRESENT DAY…**

Nowaki and Shinobu lay on their bed exhausted after the bout of sex. Both decided to continue on packing later once they had their dinner. As they laid there in the bed in each other arms Nowaki broke the silence with his question.

"Are you excited to go home love?" Nowaki asked waiting for his lovers answer with didn't take so long.

"Of course I'm excited; it's been 6 years since I last saw them." Shinobu said and Nowaki could hear the excitement on his voice. For the last 6 years that Shinobu went to America, not once did he visit his parents in Japan and due to their busy schedule, his parents wasn't able to visit him in the states either, their only means of communication was the occasional e-mails and phone calls. "Also, I'm excited since, I'm now going to help my dad run the school, which he always wanted and for the fact that you are going to be working as a fully fledge pediatrician in Japan's top hospital. Which by the way, I'm very proud of you for being invited to join their staff there. And last but not the least I'm excited to finally introduce you to them personally, they saw your picture when I send it to them and I did talk about you to them but you and my parents meeting personally are different." Shinobu added as he remember his phone call 4 years ago when he had told his whole family that he was gay, they were shock by his revelation but it didn't last long, his family had accepted who he was and he was thankful for that, Not only did they accepted his orientation but his parents was worried for him, afraid the he might not be able to find a man who would love him, that matter was settled when he told his parents that Nowaki and how they were dating. His parents had asked him questions about Nowaki and in the end of their phone conversation, one thing was clear his parents is happy for him and is very eager to meet Nowaki, who his mother said would be her future son-in-law.

"I'm excited to meet your parents as well love." Nowaki said as he tightened his hold on Shinobu, "I wanted them to know how much I love you." Nowaki said kissing Shinobu's forehead.

"I love you too." Shinobu said giving a quick kiss on Nowaki's bare chest.

"Good, now close your eyes and rest for an hour, then I'll take you out for dinner before we resume packing. The day after tomorrow would be a big day." Nowaki said and both went to sleep for an hour.

**Chapter Three: Calm Before The Storm**

**MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY, JAPAN **

"I guess you already heard about the dean leaving the school and let his son run the school?" Kamijou Hiroki said looking at the head of the literature department, Miyagi Yoh. "You're aware that sooner or later this would happen right." Hiroki added when Miyagi didn't say anything or do anything that indicated he was listening.

"I know, Kamijou, I fucking god damn know that. I know I'll see him again when the time comes and I promise myself when that time comes, I'll tell him how I feel and this time I won't let him walk away from me." Miyagi said standing up from where he was seated and made his way towards the door to leave for class.

"You should have realized how you really felt towards him, to think it had taken you 6 years with a long list of breakups from both women and men to finally figure out that the brat is the one you always wanted. And now, knowing he'll be arriving here in Japan the after tomorrow. Do you think you're doing the right thing and getting him back?" Kamijou said watching as Miyagi's body tense a little before relaxing.

"I don't give a damn on what you think and if it's right or not, all I know is for the past 6 years all I can think about is him, try as I might to deny it by dating others, it didn't work, he's all I ever wanted and still do, so I'll do anything to have him again, I'll even blackmail him if need be as long as his by side." Miyagi said as he left the office and towards his class.

"But what if his already happy with someone else?" Kamijou said to no one.

Kamijou gathered the things he needed for class, as he thought about the situation he and Miyagi are in. He cared for Miyagi, of course he does since he was one of the men Miyagi had dated to forget about or rather deny his real feelings toward the dean's son. And somehow along the way he had grow some feelings towards him albeit just a little. Then last year, Miyagi had broke things off between them and that was the time Miyagi had admitted to himself that he love the dean's son and that he can never be with anyone else but him. So they parted ways and still remain friends and as a good friend Kamijou wanted to be there for Miyagi and even cheer him on in winning the dean's son's heart once he got here in Japan, but the question he so wanted to asked his friend remained unasked. 'What if Takatsuki Shinobu is already happy with someone else?'

Kamijou is well aware of the pain of seeing someone you love so much being happy with someone else, he should know since his first ever crush, Usami Akihiko, his best friend is dating someone and else and by the look of it he was happy with that person. There were times he so wanted to come in between but, seeing Akihiko smile that smile that belong only to the person he love stops him from doing that. The question however is, would Miyagi be able to walk away and be happy for Shinobu and whoever the person he was with, just like him.

Kamijou wipe the single tear that fell from his eyes, who was he kidding, try as he might to be happy for Akihiko and tell himself his happy and okay with it, deep inside he was still hurting. "Whatever happens, I know for a fact that I'll be there for Miyagi to help him win the kid over." Kamijou said as he left the office for class. 'I wish Miyagi, you wouldn't need to feel the pain I felt seeing the person you love with someone else. Takatsuki Shinobu, you better not have fallen in love with someone else already, as selfish as it may sound, but Miyagi, he needs you more than you can imagine.' Kamijou thought before schooling his feature and opening the door to his awaiting class.

**~oOo~**

**JFK AIRPORT, NEW YORK**

Shinobu stood in front of a coffee vending machine waiting for the machine to finish processing is coffee, while Nowaki is on a book shop inside the airport buying a book he saw about Pediatrics. As he waited, Shinobu could feel himself getting nervous and he didn't know why. The nervousness can't be the cause by him going back to Japan because 2 days ago he was pretty sure , he was excited, it can't also be the cause of seeing that person in Japan, since he already know for a fact that one day he would see him again especially now that his going to be running the school and also let us not forget that he is totally over him, so why is he nervous he didn't know, however he wasn't given much chance to ponder it since he saw Nowaki coming over to him, book in hand.

"They're calling us, it's time to board." Nowaki said as the speaker phone turned on again and started announcing their flight number and the boarding status. "Shall we, love?" Nowaki asked extending his hand that was not holding the book to Shinobu.

"Of course!" Shinobu answered after grabbing his coffee and reaching his hand to Nowaki's extended hand and as they walk towards their boarding gate Shinobu realized that the nervousness he was feeling a while ago was completely gone. 'Having Nowaki with me, there's nothing to feel nervous about.' Shinobu thought absentmindedly squeezing Nowaki's hand.

"Is everything okay love?" Nowaki asked when he felt the squeeze.

"No, nothing wrong love, everything is just perfect." Shinobu answered giving a small peck on Nowaki's lips. "I love you, Nowaki, no matter what happen." Shinobu said smiling at Nowaki with the smile he used to give to that person, but this time the smile belongs to Nowaki now and forever.

"I love you to love." Nowaki answered giving a gentle squeeze to Shinobu's hand as well while the other hand was inside his pocket holding on to small box. Book safely pack on the back pack he was carrying.

**~oOo~**

**TAKATSUKI HOUSEHOLD**

"Is everything ready?" Mr. Takatsuki asked one of the maids that had entered his study to deliver his afternoon tea.

"Yes, Takatsuki-sama, we had finished cleaning the old room young master Shinobu used to reside on. And the meals for the young master and his friend arrival is already set for tomorrow.

"Good, I want everything to be perfect for my son and his lover." Mr. Takatsuki said dismissing the maids.

Once left alone, Mr. Takatsuki turned to his computer, which is opened to an e-mail send to him from his son Shinobu, it contains a picture of him and Nowaki outside their apartment for the last time.

"You better take good care of my son Kusama Nowaki."

**Well guys, there you have it, I'll try to make the next chapter and sorry for the shortness of the chapter, this is the only thing I could type for a very short time period and I must say, I rather the story is updated with short chapters rather than nothing at all, anyway please review since , I want to know if there are still followers of this story because there none, then I'll drop this story delete the first few and make this as a one-shot instead, so this is crucial okay, won't want to waste my time in a story that no one reads. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ciao for now guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, got so much work at the office that things kept filing up. Anyway here's the next chapter, Hope you guys like it.**

**NOTE:**

**For the first few chapters, there would be NowakiXShinobu lovey-dovey scenes.**

**And last but not the least, ****ALL CHARACTERS ARE OC, ****So I don't want to hear anymore complain on how they are oc.**

**RECAP:**

**TAKATSUKI HOUSEHOLD**

"Is everything ready?" Mr. Takatsuki asked one of the maids that had entered his study to deliver his afternoon tea.

"Yes, Takatsuki-sama, we had finished cleaning the old room young master Shinobu used to reside on. And the meals for the young master and his friend arrival is already set for tomorrow.

"Good, I want everything to be perfect for my son and his lover." Mr. Takatsuki said dismissing the maids.

Once left alone, Mr. Takatsuki turned to his computer, which is opened to an e-mail send to him from his son Shinobu, it contains a picture of him and Nowaki outside their apartment for the last time.

"You better take good care of my son Kusama Nowaki."

**Chapter Four: What It Meant To Be A Sister**

**NARITA AIRPORT…**

Risako stood near the airport gate waiting for his brother and his lover to come out, plane landed 15 minutes ago. Risako was excited to see his brother again after so many years , while she waited, she thought back on his brother reasons for leaving.

**RISAKO'S THOUGHTS…**

Risako won't admit it to anyone even his brother, but she had known about his relationship with her ex-husband and the reason for his brother to suddenly decide to move to New York to study. She knew that they are in a love relationship or more like one-sided love relationship, knowing how his ex-husband has only eyes and love for his sensei.

She at first wanted to confront his brother or even Miyagi to asked if her suspicion was correct, and if she's right, she would have stop his brother so he wouldn't end up like her, with so much bitterness towards Miyagi. However, before she could do it, faith had led her to the answer when she stumbles upon Miyagi and his brother having sex. She was shock but quickly recovered and hid herself before both could see her. Then when both finish the did, she heard her brother tell her ex-husband that he loves him, while his husband answered her brother with 'I know.'

At that moment she wanted to grab his brother and left, Miyagi had told his brother the same thing he would say to her before whenever she would tell him she love him. But she stop dead on her tracks when she saw instead of pain, he could see contentment and happiness in her brothers feature, so she convince herself that, maybe Shinobu can translate the word I know from Miyagi more than she could, because if he doesn't, then she didn't think a two simple words like I know could make her happy.

However, she came to regret that decision, when his brother came home and announce to them that he decided to go to New York to study. She had guess what had happen and she was right, for the night before he left to New York, she followed him and she saw the last thing he did, She admit that having sex with your ungrateful lover before leaving a letter for him is a cliché and can only be seen in movies, but it wasn't important nor it matter, what had matter was the hurt voice and feature his brother had shown while saying the words that had hunt her dreams for years, _'I love you Miyagi, but I just don't think I want to try loving you, Shinobu is enough for me anymore.'. _She regretted the day she let her brother stay by her ex-husband side, for thinking that she and her brother don't share the same faith in loving Miyagi.

His brother's words, she thought it would forever hunt her, but thankfully, those dreams had stop, and she was very thankful to that person, that person who not only help his brother mend his broken heart but at the same time exorcist the demon she carry. That person was his little brother's lover, Kusama Nowaki, the first time his brother told them about him was also the day he had told them he was gay, their parent were shock but quickly accepted that fact, she however was not shock with the news of his orientation instead she was curious to who this Kusama Nowaki is, and all her curiosity was satisfied upon hearing and seeing the pictures of Nowaki together with his little brother, she had heard tons of stories about Nowaki from her brother, and she could hear love and happiness in his voice whenever he called home and tell them stories about his and Nowaki's big adventure. And the pictures her brother sends to her are picture of both him and his lover, with smiles and full of love to each other. One can clearly see how happy the two are. And seeing his brother happy has slowly ease the guilt and regret she felt.

And now, seeing his brother come out of the airport hand-in-hand with his lover talking animatedly, she vowed to herself that she wouldn't let anyone come between his brother and his lover, they can try but they would have to go through her first.

**END OF THOUGHTS…**

"Risako-neesan!" Shinobu said as he hugs her sister while the other hugs back.

"Otoutou, I miss you." Risako said giving a light squeeze before she broke off.

"By the way, this is Kusama Nowaki, my lover." Shinobu introduce.

"Finally, seeing you in person." Risako said shaking Nowaki's hand. "Takatsuki Risako." Risako added introducing herself.

"It's nice meeting you Risako-san." Nowaki said shaking his lover's sister hand.

"Call me Risako or neesan since I'm older than you." Risako said, "Anyway, shall we, mom and dad are waiting at home for the both of you." Risako added as she led the way to her car.

"Of course, lead the way." Nowaki answered as he took Shinobu's left hand into his and put it on the pushcart handle below his right hand and both push the pushcart with their luggage forward. The simple act of affection didn't escape Risako.

'_Definitely worth protecting.'_

**I know it's short and the whole chapter is about Risako but, please bear in mind that the reason for this is because she would be playing a big part on this story as well.**

**PREVIEW: (This is a little summary for the next chapter)**

** Nowaki has a surprise for Shinobu and Miyagi can't wait for the day to finally come, the day he would see Shinobu again. Risako is up to something.**


End file.
